


So Wrong, but So Right.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Divorce, F/M, FTWD, Ficlet, Heartbreak, Kissing, Love, Sadness, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish you could just see-"</p><p>"I don't want to see!"</p><p>He cuts her off before she's even had a chance to finish her sentence. </p><p>"We can't keep doing this, it isn't right You know it isn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Wrong, but So Right.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I did one for this series.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"I wish you could just see-"

"I don't want to see!"

He cuts her off before she's even had a chance to finish her sentence. 

"We can't keep doing this, it isn't right You know it isn't."

He looks at her for a moment, chocolate brown eyes studying her, as if searching her face for what she's actually feeling right now.

"That's not what you want. I know you well enough to know that," He says it calmly but, sounding hurt at the same time. He knows beyond their selfish wants that she's right.

She knows that.

But it's not what she really wants, he knows that. Always knew her better than everyone else.

She sits down beside him, fingers running through glossed dark locks as she pushes a piece of hair behind her ear. Eyes staring at him, as her hand covers his own with hers.

"Travis, we can't. We're not too far in, it's just been a few times. Madison will never have to know."

God, she sounds like a mistress. She hates that, but hates that she's the one he's cheating with. It's funny in a way, that even after their divorce, they still had a chemistry between them. But she can't stand the thought of Madison finding out.

Saying she did it to get back at her for stealing him away.

His other hand covers her own, squeezing softly, as his eyes meet her own, and suddenly she can't breathe. She can't fucking breathe looking at him.

"Liza." His voice sounds so soothing.

"I love you," He says it looking her right in the eyes.

Hand touching her own, fingers tracing over her own, and touching where her wedding ring had been until last year.

When she kisses him, lips crashing against his own as his lips return her kiss.

It's wrong.

It's so, so, fucking wrong, but every kiss tells her it's right.

That this, them, is meant to be forever.


End file.
